Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style)
1701Movies' 15th TV show spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon 1995 (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Serena (Pokemon) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Kim Possible * Raye/Sailor Mars - Malina (The Emperor's New School) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Nani (Lilo & Stitch) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Herself * Luna - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Artemis - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Diana - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Queen Beryl - Jessie (Pokemon) * Tesuni - J (Pokemon) * Zirconia - Professor Nimnul (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Seasons: # Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) (Season 1) # Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) (Season 2) # Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) (Season 3) # Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) (Season 4) See Also: * Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) (VIZ) * Sailor Serena Crystal (1701Movies Style) Movies: * Sailor Serena R: Promise of The Rose (1701Movies Style) * Sailor Serena S: Hearts in Ice (1701Movies Style) * Sailor Serena Super S: Black Dream Hole (1701Movies Style) Trivia: * This will be Pokemon Advanced Generation (1701Movies Human Style). * This is the 15th TV show of 1701Movies. * Queen Beryl played Jessie in Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) and she played her in this spoof. * In Latin Spanish, both Lita/Sailor Jupiter and Daphne Blake were voiced by the late Araceli de León. * In German, both Lita/Sailor Jupiter and Ash Ketchum were voiced by the late Veronika Neugebauer. Gallery: Serena.jpg|Serena as Serena/Sailor Moon Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible as Amy/Sailor Mercury Malina.jpg|Malina as Raye/Sailor Mars Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg|Daphne Blake as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Nani.jpg|Nani as Mina/Sailor Venus Ash Ketchum Surprised.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Ikuko Tsukino Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Luna Delia Ketchum (TV Series).jpg|Delia Ketchum as Haruna Molly Baker.jpg|Molly Baker as Herself Melvin Butler.jpg|Melvin Butler as Himself Jessie.png|Jessie as Queen Beryl Maxie Anime.jpg|Maxie as Jedite Susan Baker.jpg|Susan Baker as Herself Queen La.jpg|Queen La as Morga Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Tracey Sketchit as Andrew Norman Anime.jpg|Norman as Kenji Tsukino Eleanor Miller.png|Eleanor as Chubby Girl with Brown Sh Marie.jpg|Marie as Kuri Max.jpg|Max as Sammy Tsukino Flannery.png|Flannery as Princess Saffron Magnificent Zelda.jpg|Zelda as Garoben Icy in Winx Club.jpg|Icy as Rumua Yzma in The Empeoror's New Groove.jpg|Yzma as Kigaan Cyrus.jpg|Cyrus as Neflite Shelly.png|Shelly as Zoycite May in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|May as Katie J.png|J as Tesuni Rapunzel in Shrek the Third.jpg|Rapunzel as Widow Todd Snap.jpg|Todd Snap as Peter Archie Anime.png|Archie as Malachite Fred Jones in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Fred Jones as Crane Game Joe Ron Stoppable in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Greg Basil of Baker Street.jpg|Basil as Artemis Hades.jpg|Hades as Alan Granger Eris.jpg|Eris as Ann Granger Shaggy Rogers in Supernatural.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Ken Rebecca Cunningham.jpg|Rebecca as Yumiko Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|as the Baby's Mother Dale in Seer No Evil.png|Dale as the Baby Sailor Chibi Moon.jpg|Rini/Sailor Mini Moon as Herself Nina Harper.jpg|Nina Harper as Catzi (Bad) Misty-0.jpg|Misty as Elizabeth Hansford Sakura.png|Sakura as Trista/Sailor Pluto Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg|Velma Dinkley as Amara/Sailor Uranus Zoe Drake in Field of Screams.png|Zoe Drake as Michelle/Sailor Neptune Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling as Hotaru/Sailor Saturn Professor Nimnul.jpg|Professor Nimnul as Zirconia McLeach-0.jpg|McLeach as Tiger's Eye Madame Medusa.gif|Madame Medusa as Fish Eye Prince Hans.png|Hans as Hawk's Eye Karakuriko.jpg|Karakuriko as Herself Regine.jpg|Regine as Otedamako Olivia124.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Diana Three Boys at the Beach.jpg|3 Boys at Beach as Themselves Candace Flynn.jpg|Candace Flynn as CeleCele Emmy Angry.png|Emmy as ParaPara Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as JunJun Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda Li as BesuBesu Cassidy (TV Series).jpg|Cassidy as Queen Nehelenia Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Spoofs Category:1701Movies